A NT Love Story
by Naruko-chan
Summary: Chapter 5 Updated!Touya hates Nakuru but Nakuru loves Touya.Sakura and Tomoyo decided to play matchmakers.
1. A NT Love Story

A N+T Love Story  
  
Summary: Touya hates Nakuru but Nakuru loves Touya. Sakura and Tomoyo decided to play matchmakers dragging their boyfriends in the picture. Invitation to festivals, new restaurants and what so ever includes both of them alone at one point in time. Will they ever get together..........  
  
AN:I know Nakuru is genderless but this is my fanfic so I'm making Nakuru a girl. I have always been a fan of her love towards Touya so I'm finally making a fanfic About them  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!TOUYA I"M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!"  
  
"So the kaijuu finally woke up?" Touya teased as he ran away from his soaked little sister with a pail in hand.  
  
"Hey kids what's the commotion about?" The two siblings stopped in front of their father.  
  
"Dad, see what he did to me? He got me all wet and in freezing cold water too." whined Sakura.  
  
"Hey it was the only way to get you to wake up right away." Touya said in a smart ass voice. Sakura couldn't stand his attitude so she let it all go in a stomp.  
  
"Yikes!! Hey kaijuu why did you do that for?" Touya and Sakura started staring competition.  
  
"It was for revenge of course and stop calling me a kaijuu. Serves you right for doing that to me. See ya. "Sakura retreated upstairs to her room and locked the door.  
  
"Come back here ."Touya yelled. Sakura just ignored it and went to get a quick warm shower. She got out in her uniform and quickly brushed her auburn hair and tied it into a ponytail. 'I wonder where's Kero? Probably eating breakfast. 'Sakura ran down stairs only to be tripped by her annoying brother.  
  
"Serves you right back at ya."He clicked his tongue before he walked into the kitchen leaving a red hot headed sister holding in her anger. Kero was eating pancakes unbelievably fast, just like Yukito. Touya finished his pancakes and quickly left with his sister.  
  
*Touya POV*  
  
I rode my blue bike down the road with my sister rollerblading behind me trying to keep up. I saw my best friend, Yukito, waiting for us with his silver bike.  
  
"Hey Yukito, been waiting long?"  
  
"No not at all." After we dropped my sister off at her school and went to park our bikes .She came.  
  
"Touya! I missed you." She clinged onto me, making me lost my balance.  
  
"Hey get off me."I struggled to break free from her suffocating hugs but it proved useless. "Don't you have other guys you can bother?"  
  
"Why would you say that? You know I like you and only you." She let go off me a dragged me to class. I sat in the back near the window with her besides me and Yukito in front of me. You can't imagine how irritating she can be. Always blabbering non-stop and dragging me everyway, working in the same place as me, trailing behind me every inch of the way. Why do I have an irritating woman always following me like I'm some celebrity? I think my head is going to explode. It was finally lunch time and I quickly ran to my locker to get books for my next class and to get away from that crazy girl. I manage to be successful with part 1 of my plan but part 2 was not. 'How did she manage to find me? I think she has spies working everywhere.' I thought.  
  
"Touya I don't have spies working for me. I can sense your aura anywhere no matter how you hide it. Or I can ask people if they saw you." She said holding her index finger up and giving that innocent look.  
  
"How on Earth did you read me mind?" I was still recovering from shock. She just gave me a wink and a choking bear hug and went to the ladies. I just went to the men's on the other side of school.  
  
*Nakuru's POV*  
  
I went through the ladies door and I saw my friends Kimiko and Izumi. They looked anxious to know what happened.  
  
"So Nakuru any success?" Kimiko anxiously asking.  
  
"Nope, not at all Kimiko but I'll won't give up without a fight." I brightened my face with a wide smile.  
  
"That's the spirit Nakuru. It took us a long time to get together with our boyfriends." Izumi punched through the air.  
  
"Thanks for the advice and info guys." I put on some pink lipstick and brushed my hair with my hand. "Do you think I will ever get together with Touya?"  
  
"Sure you will girl. You came a long way to give up now." Her advice helps me a lot.  
  
"So how do I look?" They gave me thumbs up. I went outside near the fence dividing the land from the Card Mistress' school. I sat at a tree near the fence. I sighed and decided to take a nap. 'Maybe there is no hope for us.' I shut my eyes tight.  
  
"Hey Nakuru!" I opened my eyes to see Tomoyo. I jumped over the fence and faced her  
  
"Hey Tomoyo. Where's Sakura?" I noticed her giggling. "Why are you giggling?" She didn't answer but showed me her video camera of something she shot earlier. My eyes widen when I saw what she taped. I saw Sakura and Syaoran kissing under a Sakura tree, I heard Tomoyo's voice .They stopped and turned red. I didn't know from anger or from embarrassment. I laughed a little and sighed.  
  
"Nakuru what's wrong?"  
  
"It' nothing."  
  
"Nakuru I know it's nothing now tell."  
  
"It's Sakura's brother." Tomoyo's eyes widen. "I like him but I don't think he likes me."  
  
"Oh I see. I think I'll be able to help you." I smiled  
  
"TOMOYO!" Tomoyo and I turned to the source to see an angry Sakura and Syaoran  
  
"Smooth kissing with lovers." I said it with a little chuckle.  
  
"Tomoyo you showed it to her?" Syaoran yelled. We just giggled.  
  
"Give me that." Sakura tried but failed. Syaoran made an attempt but I took it and raised the camera higher.  
  
"You know, why would you like to get rid of such a beautiful moment. I think I'll show it to your brother. "I raised it higher before Syaoran can reach it.  
  
"Nakuru can you give it to us?" Sakura pleaded with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Nope Sakura that will only work with your lover boy." I smirked as I saw Izumi and Kimiko  
  
"Hey guys, I got something for you to see." They jumped over the fence. "Hey guys this is Syaoran Li, Tomoyo Daidouji AKA Sakura' camera woman and Sakura Kinomoto, the number one hottest guy in the campus, Touya's little sister" I winked. "And this is Izumi Shi and Kimiko Meshiko (Lousy in making up surnames, don't flame me).  
  
"Hello there."  
  
"Hey girls see what Sakura's camera woman taped." The girls' eyes widen and started giggling. I was so in tuned in the show I didn't notice Syaoran making an attempt to grab the video camera.  
  
"That will be enough ladies." Syaoran was blushing as red as a tomato. He took a glimpse of it and yelled. "TOMOYO You taped five minutes of it?"  
  
"Wait till we tell Touya that his little sister has been kissing with a boy." suggested Izumi.  
  
"Great idea but he would want evidence." I grabbed the camera and began to tape them. My friends brought them together and raised a banner imprinted [LOVERS] above them. "Oww isn't that cute! They're blushing!"  
  
"It's truly a match make in heaven!" Tomoyo went all starry-eyed. "Hey isn't that Touya coming this way?"  
  
"Oh no if he sees me that tape, he's going to kill me." Sakura pleading desperately.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura. I won't get you in trouble. I'm not that kind of person you know." Touya came over the fence.  
  
"Hey kid are you disturbing my sister?" Touya and Syaoran started glaring. Sakura pulled Syaoran back with Tomoyo's help.  
  
"Touya can you just leave him alone?" I pulled Touya back with Izumi and Kimiko' help. I saw Sakura whispering something into Syaoran's ear which surprisingly made him calm down. I started to read his mind. 'Syaoran I will kiss you again if you stop now.' I can't believe he's so easy to tame unlike someone.  
  
"Touya if you don't stop now we're going to be late for class. I tried to pull him back with my friends help but he had a thick-head. I knocked him out. "I'm sorry Touya but you just have a thicker head than Syaoran. Well see ya guys later. We got to get him to class and Tomoyo I'll meet you at the gates." She waved her hand and they were on the other side. "Don't worry they know." I reassured them before I teleported Touya and my friends into our next class. Luckily nobody was there yet. I dragged the unconscious Touya into his seat. 'I really love you Touya but how am I going to make you see that?' My friends left to meet their boyfriends. I brushed his black hair and kissed him on his forehead. I felt so warm inside. Something was telling we were meant to be but I'm not so sure.  
  
After school I quickly ran to the elementary school gates. I waited there patiently for Tomoyo where out of the corner of my eye, Tomoyo came running to me. "Hey Tomoyo."  
  
"Hey Nakuru"  
  
"Would you allow me to treat you an ice-cream?"  
  
"Sure" We were just about to sit down and talk when Tomoyo pulled me behind a tree and shushed me. I peeped from behind the tree. I saw Sakura and Syaoran holding hands and eating ice-cream walking through the park. I sighed and turned to Tomoyo who was filming them all this while. After they left, we sat down on a bench. "Tomoyo I just wished I and Touya can be like that. They looked like such a lovely couple."  
  
"Don't worry Nakuru. You and Touya look like a kawaii couple and you're going to be together with him in no time. Besides you're looking at the matchmaker who got S+S together." I just smiled. 'Maybe things will work out after all.' I thought. "Now leave all to me and meet me at my house after school."  
  
"You got it Tomoyo and do you want me to be bring Eriol over?" Tomoyo blushed. "Oh the greatest matchmaker has a crush on my master. Don't worry you will get together too."  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
An: Well what do you think? I think it' too short but don't worry I'll make the next chapter longer. Remember to review. Don't worry I' try to add more E+T moments in the next chappie. In this chappie Eriol is out sick so he couldn't make it. Cya l8er!!! 


	2. A New Nakuru

The New Nakuru  
  
Summary: Touya hates Nakuru but Nakuru loves Touya. Sakura and Tomoyo decided to play matchmakers dragging their boyfriends in the picture. Invitation to festivals, new restaurants and what so ever includes both of them alone at a point in time. Will they ever get together....  
  
AN: This chappie is for those E+T and kawaii couple lovers.. You might find Nakuru acting different in this chappie. No she will not she will not be acting crazier. Well enjoy don't forget to R+R.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
"Ring, Ring." Sakura's cell phone rang. Sakura dug into her bag and answered  
  
"Hello?" Sakura smiled and collapsed on her bed.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, so what's up"  
  
"You will never guess what news I got," Tomoyo started to go hyperactive.  
  
"What is it Tomoyo? Some more embarrassing moments of me and Syaoran." Sakura said sarcastically.  
  
"No Sakura, Nakuru has a real crush on your brother and wants to get together with him." Sakura smiled.  
  
"So you want me to help you since my brother lives with me, right?"  
  
"Sakura you just know me too well. So can you come over my house after school?"  
  
"Tomoyo don't get too excited. I'll ask dad first, hold on." Tomoyo waited patiently and heard Sakura shouted to her dad. "Tomoyo it's confirmed and I can't wait to get them together. Besides I don't really like all those other girls that Touya goes out with. I think they will make another KAWAII couple. Hey is Eriol coming?"  
  
"Ya and did I mention you could bring Syaoran too." Tomoyo smirked.  
  
"Wait a second Tomoyo, you made some costumes for us to try am I right?"  
  
"Of course it won't be a make-over without different costumes for you guys to try."Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
"I think I will ask Syaoran about this.Anyways I got to go, I haven't finished my homework yet."  
  
"Alright bye." They bid their goodbyes and hung up at the same time.  
  
~~~~~Eriol's House~~~~~  
  
"Master?" Nakuru opened Eriol bedroom door partially.  
  
"What is it Nakuru?" Nakuru walked in .  
  
"Tomoyo invited you to go to her house tomorrow with the rest. She said she needed you for something." Nakuru raised her eye brow. She knew her master would never turn down an invitation when it came to Tomoyo.  
  
"Alright I'll go." Eriol pulled the covers over his head.  
  
"Well for now just get some rest master." Nakuru exited the room and close the door behind her.  
  
[Next Day]  
  
*Tomoyo's POV*  
  
I waited for Sakura to come. 'As usual she's late again.' I sighed.  
  
"Tomoyo why the long face." I lifted my head to face Eriol.  
  
"Oh hey Eriol.How are you today?" I tried to hide my blush and to sound perky.  
  
"Oh I'm fine. So what's the reason for going to your house?" Before I could answer, I was cut short.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, Eriol." Sakura just came into class.  
  
"Hey Sakura." I and Eriol said together. Syaoran later entered the class room looking tired.  
  
"Hey Syaoran why so tired? Training too much." I joked but he didn't seem to answer. He just went to his and collapsed o the table.  
  
"Syaoran what's wrong?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"I just didn't get enough sleep that's all." Sakura beat Syaoran playfully.  
  
"Stop stalling and tell me what happened." Sakura started to look stern. "Meilin call last night and started to talk non-stop until I finally fell asleep on her."  
  
"Well that was rude Syaoran. Why didn't you just tell her to call another time."  
  
"Don't you think I tried that Sakura." I manage to tape this little conflict so I can edit it for my new movie. 'The ups and downs of S+S' The teacher came and we quickly went to our seats. I saw Sakura waking Syaoran almost every second.  
  
*Nakuru's POV*  
  
"Hey Izumi, Kimiko." I waved my hand energetically.  
  
"Hey Nakuru." They waved back at me.  
  
"Where's Touya?"  
  
"He's in the field for some practice." I leaned over the window and I spotted him. He looks so breath taking. 'What does he sees in those other girls that they don't see in me'  
  
'Nakuru how can I hear you?'  
  
'Oh I can reach allow each other telepathically.'  
  
'Nakuru one thing you have to know you have to stop chasing after him and allow him to chase after you'  
  
'How can he chase after me if he hates me?'  
  
'Stop asking questions and follow my instructions.'  
  
'I can do that.'  
  
'Nakuru first of all start to ignore him and then let the make-over take place.  
  
'Do I need to go to your house tomorrow also?'  
  
' Sakura are going to give you a make-over later today.'  
  
'Well that doesn't sound to bad.'  
  
'That's what you think.'  
  
'Huh well gotta see ya later for lunch.'  
*Touya's POV*  
  
I walked into class hoping that crazy girl doesn't try to break my head again. Surprisingly she just chatted to her friends. 'That's weird though. She is usually all over me.' During class she did talked to me or even seem to notice me. All I saw was her whispering to her friends. I wondered what they were talking about. I thought about leaning closer to get a better hearing but I had second thoughts. 'I wouldn't want to listen to girly talk right.'  
  
It was lunch time and I leisurely made my way to my locker with Yukito.I saw her approached me and I knew she was about to jump all over me. But I was wrong she just to her locker which was next to mine took out so books and left to meet her patiently-waiting friends. 'Is she ignoring me on purpose?'  
  
*Nakuru's POV*  
  
'Tomoyo where do I meet you?'  
  
'Just meet me like at yesterday's place.'  
  
'Got cha but can I bring my friends along too.'  
  
'Sure we could use the extra compliments.'  
  
"Izumi, Kimiko I'm gonna meet them again. They said they can help me. Do you guys want to follow?"  
  
"Sure Nakuru."Izumi just smiled and pulled Kimiko behind her.(Sounds like Nakuru's twin doesn't it)  
  
~~~~~Meeting Place~~~~~  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, Sakura" I yelled.  
  
"Hey Nakuru, Izumi, Kimiko" Sakura replied.  
  
"So how did part 1 of our plan go?"  
  
"I don't know. Touya has been looking at me pretty strange lately."I looked a little confused.  
  
"Yeah you should of seem Touya. He has been looking at her like she's a weirdo or something." Kimiko implied.  
  
"Touya was SUPPOSED to look at her oddly because he has been running away from Nakuru's bear hugs that he didn't even notice her beauty."Sakura explained. I blushed from the comment. Then we heard a voice from the shadows of the trees.  
  
"So that was what you guys were up too?" The person emerged from the shadows.  
  
"Eriol, what were you doing scaring us like that, invading our conversation and eaves dropping all at once.? Tomoyo pouted.  
  
"In that case I will not be joining you with your girl talk. Besides I don't want to be the only boy in this invitation."Eriol smiled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tomoyo looked all confused. I could tell by her expression.  
  
"Syaoran will not be coming because he has soccer practice later ." Sakura answered.  
  
"So I guess it's all girl talk and time."Izumi exclaimed.  
  
"Nakuru before I forget tonight there is a carnival and I invite you and if you can somehow invite Touya then we have a plan if he doesn't agree then Sakura can."Tomoyo concluded  
  
"Yeah and the boys are coming along too including Yukito so that Touya don't feels like something fishy, don't forget." Sakura remindered  
  
"Gotcha Tomoyo, Sakura.We better get something to eat before class otherwise we won't have any energy to put up with that Maths teacher." I grumbled but I tried to sound perky not to spoil the mood. "See ya later!" I energetically dragged my friends to cafeteria.  
  
*NORMAL POV*  
  
~~~~~Touya and Yukito~~~~~  
  
"Um."  
  
"Touya, what's wrong? You been so deep in thought lately." Yukito took a bite out of his chicken sub sandwich.  
  
"It's just that Nakuru has been acting weird."Yukito took another bite and swallowed.  
  
"How so?" Yukito was interested to know what was his answer.  
  
"She all of a sudden starts to ignore me and pretends like I do not exist."  
  
"Why do you care? You're the one who wished that she would stop bugging you. Your wish came true so why worry?" Yukito was definitely testing his limits.  
  
"Yukito don't you think it's weird. I mean she has been chasing me a lot since she came and now she's forgotten me." " She is kinda pretty though."Touya mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What was that Touya?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." Waving his hands, gesturing nothing at all.  
  
'So he HAS a certain interest for Nakuru.' Yukito thought.  
  
"Hey Yukito we better leave for our next class."  
  
"Alright just let me finish my lunch first."Yukito quickly finished off his sub. Touya looked at him weirdly, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"You know if I didn't know better. I say you're not human."  
  
"Yeah, yeah Touya make fun of my appetite." They walked to their next class in different directions but Touya accidentally bumped into Nakuru. She fell on her butt and her books were scattered on the floor. She rubbed her head not knowing what happened.  
  
'I can't believe I'm doing this.' Touya thought. "Here."  
  
Nakuru tried to clear her vision and was shocked at who was offering her a hand. She accepted his hand and she got up. "Thanks. Oh no."She stared at her scattered books. She bended down to pick up her books.  
  
'I can't believe I'm doing this. I know I'll regret doing this later on.' Touya bended down to help her pick up her books. Touya headed to reach the last book but Nakuru had her eye on it. The hands clashed together. They looked at each other and Touya quickly removed his hand above Nakuru's allowing her access to the book.( One of those moment things. Ooo how kawaii.) Touya handed over her other books.  
  
"T..Thanks T..Touya." She shuttered a bit. 'Jeez why am I so nervous around him.'  
  
"Your welcome"Touya said out straight. 'Close one. I thought I would shuttered any moment.' Nakuru walked ahead of Touya to get to her next class.(Did I mention that Nakuru and Touya have the exact same classes.)Touya just stared at her as she walked away. Then someone gave a little push.  
  
"Since when did you get interested in her and even bother to help her out?" Touya turned around to face...Yukito laughing at him.  
  
"You were watching the whole time." Touya felt like he was going to yell.  
  
"Hey I came to ask you if you took one of my books by accident and I saw the show. So do you have my book or not?" Touya browsed through and found it .  
  
"If that is your book than where's mine Yukito?"  
  
"You probably gave it to Nakuru by accident."  
  
"Alright then bye."  
  
"See ya later Touya."  
  
~~~~~Nakuru~~~~~  
  
Nakuru walked ahead of Touya. Nakuru started to blush not noticing a pair of eyes staring behind her. 'I don't know what just happened but I think I started to feel shy around him.' Her cheeks turned a brighter red. 'Why am I blushing? I never feel this nervous before around him or is it that he started to be kinder to me and starts to real notice me.'  
  
~~~~~Tomoyo~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were strolling behind the school.  
  
"Eriol what happen to you yesterday?"Tomoyo clinged her arm around Eriol's.  
  
"I was out with a flu."  
  
"And you didn't call me I could of made it better, you know." Tomoyo beat him playfully.  
  
"And did you purpose to do that?" He smiled and raised an eyebrow. Tomoyo just smirked and kissed him passionately.  
  
~~~~~Somewhere hidden~~~~~  
  
"Oh this is going to be great when I show the gang this." She giggled.  
  
"I can't wait to get them back. It's a good thing Tomoyo left her things in class otherwise we won't be able to get it."  
  
"Hey I think we have enough footage to embarrass them for the whole week."  
  
"Yeah I think you're right." They both nodded and left quickly and quietly.  
  
~~~~~E+T~~~~~  
  
They stopped kissing and look deeply in each other's eyes. Tomoyo giggled and pull Eriol along.  
  
"Come on you don't wanna be late for class." Eriol just tagged along.  
  
~~~~~Classroom~~~~~  
  
They entered the classroom and heard giggling coming from the back in the corner. Everyone was crowding around.  
  
"Hey what's the commotion?" They saw Sakura and Syaoran in the center of this giggling. Tomoyo noticed something Syaoran was trying to hide behind him. "Hey let me see what you're hiding." Sakura got in the way.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo I don't think you really want to see it do you?" Sakura eyed her best friend. She turned to look at her giggling friends.  
  
"I want to see it now let me see." Tomoyo answered confidently. Eriol sneaked behind Syaoran and manage to get hold of ... Tomoyo's camcorder. Tomoyo grabbed it to see what was wrong with it. Eriol was beside her. Their eyes widened and Tomoyo screamed.  
  
"Well what do you think of our come back plan to obscene." Syaoran smirked at Eriol who glared back at him. Tomoyo dragged Sakura to a corner and she started to freak out but eventually calm down.  
  
~~~~~Nakuru~~~~~  
  
I walked into Maths class clutching my books tightly. She managed to wipe that blush off her face for a while. She slowly went to her seat and sat down. She had been deep in thought. She browse through her books to removing her Maths books from the pile and laying them on her desk. She noticed that one book was outta place. She browsed through it and found the owner's name on it. 'Touya must of given me his book by accident when he handed me my books just now. I'll return it to him later.'  
  
Touya just walked in. Nakuru wanted to quickly handed him the book but she had second thoughts. If she did so, he would think that she is still chasing him. So she waited for him to take his seat next to her before she approach. He walked to his seat but he was actually heading for Nakuru.  
  
"Hey did you happen to stumble upon my book?"Nakuru blinked and she turned to pick up his book from her desk.  
  
"Here." Touya took it and was about to past her when..  
  
"Hey Touya do you want to go to tonight's carnival?" Nakuru bit her lips for hope. Touya looked at her. She had long silky brown hair and a pair of matching eyes. 'She looks very...WAIT AMINUTE WHAT AM I THINKING.I know I would regret what I did just now and I'm cornered in the present. I guess I have no choice but to say yes.'Touya thought. He took a deep breath. "Alright I'll go." He was expecting a terrorizing bear hug but she just smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you Touya. Did I mention that your sisters friends, mine and Yukito are coming along too."  
  
"Never mind at least Yukito's there." He went to take a seat. Nakuru quietly sat in her seat. She saw him staring at her so she instantly smiled but not the crazy smile but the sweet smile. Touya instantly turned away to face the window.  
  
~~~~~AFTER School~~~~~  
  
Nakuru, Izumi and Kimiko were waiting for Sakura and Tomoyo.They saw Tomoyo yelling at Sakura with her hands cupping her ears. Kimiko and Izumi went over to them asking what's wrong. Nakuru was still deep in thought about the time that she bumped into Touya. She leaned against the wall. She thought it was kinda sweet how Touya helped her out and when their hands clashed together. That moment kept replaying in head head over again and again. She didn't know she was blushing crimson red. She finally snapped out of it when they called her.  
  
'Good thing they were there. They will ask why I was blushing.' Nakuru thought.  
  
They started to walk towards Tomoyo's house. "Tomoyo why were you yelling at Sakura just now?"Kimiko asked when she calmed down. Tomoyo explained and everyone started to laugh. Well almost everyone.(Nakuru and Tomoyo wasn't laughing)  
  
~~~~~You-Know-Who House~~~~~  
  
"Alright Nakuru just relax while we give a make-over.." Sakura instructed Nakuru. Tomoyo measured Nakuru and designed an outfit for her to wear. Sakura braided Nakuru's hair.Kimiko helped out Sakura since Izumi helped Tomoyo create the oufit.  
  
Tomoyo came and announced outfits for evryone. They didn't know her better but Sakura started to back away.  
  
"No way am I going to wear your outfits. You always made me look too flashy."Sakura started to run away but Tomoyo grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.  
  
"Sakura come on it won't be that bad this time." The other just stood there confused. After much persuading, Sakura gave in.  
  
She wore a white dress, with cherry blossoms imprinted on it, which stopped up to her knees and a pair of white high sandals. Kimiko wore a yellow long sleeve T-shirt and light blue knee-high skirt and light blue shoes.Izumi had a sleeveless red dress, the words 'girl zone' imprinted on it in silver glither and red shoes. Tomoyo had a light purple dress with a blue strip intersecting the dress and purple sandals. Lastly Nakuru wore a white spagetti-stripe shirt with a blue miniskirt and blue high sandals.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo let their hair down. Kimiko tied her hair in a ponytail and let a few strands down. Izumi just used a silver hairband to push her hair up but letting her frinch down. Nakuru had her hair tied and braided. Sakura made some finishing touches on Nakuru.  
  
Sakura added some lip gloss and eye liner to express her eyes. Kimiko and Izumi commented on how beautiful she looked. She did trust them for she know she can only trust one person on her appearance.(Touya of course for all those slow people out there)  
  
Sakura checked her watch. " Hey Tomoyo I think we're suppose to meet them now."  
  
"Alright Sakura we will leave straight away."  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
AN:So what do you guys think. I think I still need to add more E+T but there are special moment for all the couples. Don't worry I will update really soon .Please R+R 


	3. The Carnival

The Carnival  
  
Summary: Touya hates Nakuru but Nakuru loves Touya. Sakura and Tomoyo decided to play matchmakers dragging their boyfriends in the picture. Invitation to festivals, new restaurants and what so ever includes both of them alone at a point in time. Will they ever get together....  
  
AN: This chappie has a little bit of up and downs. You will be glad to know that Kero and Suppi will appear with a little plot up their sleeves.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
"Hey guys. Where's Touya and Yukito?" Nakuru asked.Eriol was wearing a grey T-shirt and black pants. Syaoran was wearing a green sweater and blackish green jeans.  
  
"They are probably meeting up somewhere before they come." Eriol concluded and whispered something into Tomoyo's ear who clinged her arm around his. "It's a good thing too. Otherwise I don't know what to do with them." Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Em. Sakura is it ok if Eriol and I head off first?"  
  
"Sure Tomoyo it will take a while before they get here anyway." Sakura shrugged her shoulder. E+T headed off into the crowd.  
  
"Kinda think off it," Sakura placed her finger on her chin, "Why don't Syaoran and I go ahead first? Touya would want to start a fight with him. Bye." She dragged Syaoran into the crowd.  
  
"So Nakuru looks like it's the three of us again."Nakuru was still thinking of the earlier incident.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Touya headed to reach the last book but Nakuru had her eye on it. The hands clashed together. They looked at each other and Touya quickly removed his hand above Nakuru's allowing her access to the book. Touya handed over her other books.  
  
"T..Thanks T..Touya." She shuttered a bit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I don't know what happened just now.'  
  
"Hello? Earth to Nakuru." Kimiko was waving her hand in front of her face. "HEY NAKURU SNAP OUT OF IT!"  
  
"OWW Do you have to yell?" Nakuru massaged her ears.  
  
"I wouldn't have yelled if you snapped out of it earlier." Kimiko clapped her hands together. "Now why don't we sit down instead of standing..hmm" They sat down in a nearby bench.  
  
~~~~After Five Minutes~~~~~  
  
"Ugg I can't wait any longer, Kimiko and I will go ahead first. Do you want to follow?"  
  
"No thanks Izumi I'll just wait for them." The duo skipped off excitingly waiting in line for the rides.  
  
Nakuru waited patiently waiting for them namely Touya. Nakuru wanted to understand what that feeling meant. She later thought herself to sleep. She felt a nudge and woke up.  
  
"Nakuru where are the others?" Nakuru stood up and stretched.  
  
"Oh they went off to enjoy the rides. Where's Yukito?" Nakuru examined Touya. He was wearing a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans and jacket, jean quality.  
  
"He said he couldn't make it." Nakuru just smiled.  
  
*Touya POV*  
  
I saw the way she smiled. It was sweet and innocent. She looks like an innocent angel from the heavens. 'Stupid Touya stop looking at her like an idiot.' I saw her walked away.  
  
"Hey wait up." I chased after her. We walked about until we heard some familiar shouting. I looked up to find Kimiko and Izumi on the rollercoaster. "Nakuru isn't that your crazy friends up there?" I pointed towards them.  
  
"Touya that isn't a nice thing to say but you got to admit they are like that sometimes. Just like last time."  
  
"Let's go meet up with them." I started to walked when I heard something.  
  
"No you big uff you have to be alone otherwise how are you going to kiss!" I turned around and saw nothing.  
  
*NORMAL POV*  
  
~~~~~Kero and Suppi~~~~~  
  
"Kero you baka you will get us caught." Suppi covered Kero's mouth and struggling to keep it that way. He finally let go when he saw Touya turn away.  
  
"You know you could of loosen your grip more. You almost strangled me to dead." Suppi just flew away.  
  
"Come on Kero we are going to check on my master."  
  
"Your master what about mine?"  
  
"Yours will be later."  
  
"May I ask why Suppi?"  
  
"Stop calling me that! It's Spinel!"  
  
"Whatever but what about my answer."  
  
"Yours' would probably be smooching in the trees." Kero followed in disappointment for the loss of this argument. They hide behind the bush as they spied on E+T. Eriol was playing a game and won a violet teddy bear.  
  
"Here Tomoyo. I won this for you." Tomoyo accepted it and gave a kiss on her lover's cheek.  
  
"Come on I need to find Touya and Nakuru and catch their moment on tape." Tomoyo dragged Eriol when he spoke.  
  
"Why so soon? Can't we enjoy our moment together first." Eriol gazed into her sapphire eyes. He leaned forward for a kiss. Tomoyo gladly return the burning kiss. They broke apart to catch their breaths.  
  
"You are always a great kisser." Tomoyo teased. "Do you have another to spare?" Eriol didn't answer but kissed her as a reply.  
  
~~~~~Kero and Suppi~~~~~  
  
"This will be good footage. Suppi are you getting this?"  
  
"How many times must I tell you? It' Spinel and yes I am getting this down."  
  
"Whatever Spinel."  
  
~~~~~Back to E+T  
  
They broke apart again.  
  
"Come on Eriol, I don't wan to miss any good shots too you know."  
  
"Alright I'm behind you." They walked into the crowd to find the others.  
  
"Kimiko, Izumi." Tomoyo shouted.  
  
"Tomoyo Eriol." The duo shouted back. They met up and a wondered where Nakuru was.  
  
"She said she wanted to wait for Touya and Yukito." Izumi said as they walked together in a group.  
  
"Do you know where Sakura and Syaoran might be?"  
  
"I have no idea Eriol. They just took off." Eriol smirked.  
  
"Oh look there they are. Touya, Nakuru." Kimiko waved energetically.  
  
"Touya where is Yukito? I thought he was coming." Tomoyo asked.  
  
"He couldn't make it. I'm gonna buy a drink first hold on." Nakuru ran to a drink stall.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell me Touya why are you alone with her?" Kimiko asked him slyly and stretching the word alone while leaning on one of his shoulder.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Touya totally annoyed.  
  
"She mean what happened between you and her? Did you guys kissed?" Izumi leaned on the other shoulder and asked slyly too.  
  
"You guys are crazy." Touya sighed and looked at them hopelessly.  
  
"Wow you just noticed." Izumi and Kimiko said in chorus.  
  
"Can you girls get off me?" He pushed them off but it proved unsuccessful. He sighed heavily.  
  
"Come on girls can you stop bullying him." Nakuru ordered as she made her way back to the group.  
  
"Yes ma'am." They got off him.  
  
"I didn't ask for your help."  
  
"Hey Touya why the sour face? Is it because Nakuru has more command over them than you?" Tomoyo teased. She taped the whole incident.  
  
"Where is Sakura anyways?" Touya tried to change the subject.  
  
"Come on Touya let's not spoil their fun. Why don't we go try the ferris wheel? You can try to spot your sister from there."  
  
" 'Their' fun? Who are 'their'?" Touya asked curiously to find out who's with his sister.  
  
Without an answer the group went ahead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Six tickets please." Touya ordered at the ticket booth. Tomoyo sneakily explained to the duo about their plan.  
  
"Nakuru will not suspected." She finished off. They nodded. They stood in line and Izumi, Kimiko, Eriol and Tomoyo took one (whatever you call those things) while Touya and Nakuru took another.  
  
"This is great they are in front of us so this will be an easy shot." Tomoyo held her camcorder in front of the window.  
  
~~~~~N+T~~~~~  
  
'I should have known they would set us up. Hmm.. I wonder why Nakuru has thinking a lot lately. I guess I could ask her. No she will think I'm desperate to talk to her. But then again, I could say I want to start a conversation since we will be in here for a while.' He took a deep breath.  
  
"So Nakuru why have you been so deep in thought lately." Nakuru looked up to face him.(They were sitting beside each other for your information)  
  
"Oh I was just wondering what I felt earlier today?" Touya raised an eyebrow obviously confused. Nakuru giggled.  
  
"You know you look cute when you're like that." Touya blushed and quickly turned away. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No you didn't ."  
  
"Well at least look at me instead of looking at the door." Touya turned to face her. They gazed into each others eyes. The wheel jerked a bit and Nakuru fell on top of Touya lap. They froze in their positions. Nakuru managed to get up and apologized. (They stared into each others eyes and kissed..no that's not what happened it was just a distraction well back to the fic) They looked away too shy to see each other. Touya broke the silence.  
  
"So why are you so shy all of a sudden?" Nakuru giggled.  
  
"I should be asking you that. Why are you so shy around me?" Touya blushed furiously. He expected Nakuru to force it out of him. But he thought wrong. "It's ok if you can't answer me. I understand." Touya smiled at her. Nakuru was jumping with joy inside. 'He smiled at me Yippee!'  
  
"You know, I think I like you when you are not jumping on me all over."  
  
"Touya that isn't a nice thing to say." Nakuru pouted and playfully hit his arm.  
  
"Well I guess this is where we get off." They got out but did not find the others.  
  
"Touya where on earth did they go?"  
  
"Don't know guess we have to look for them." They didn't suspect the others were following behind.  
  
"I am going to love this shot. They are going to buy stuffs for each other." Kimiko whispered. They heard a sound.  
  
"DARN IT WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT." Eriol went to check it out.  
  
"Spinel we gotta run now." Kero whispered to him. They flew just in time to be missed by Eriol.  
  
"Well what was that sound?" Izumi asked.  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
~~~~~Kero and Suppi~~~~~  
  
"Nice going hot shot." Kero knocked Suppi's head. "You almost blown over cover. Thanks to you we have to spy somewhere else."  
  
~~~~~S+S~~~~~  
  
"Thanks" Syaoran handed Sakura an ice cream cone. ( Vanilla, Syaoran chocolate, his fav )  
  
"I think we better head back. They must be looking for us." Syaoran announced as he checked his digital watch again.  
  
"Spoil sport." Sakura pouted. Syaoran gave her the I-am-not-going-to-listen- to-you look. But Sakura was determined that she get through that thick head of her boyfriend.  
  
"At least let's finish our ice cream first." Sakura made those puppy dog eyes which he NEVER resisted.  
  
Sighing in defeat, "Ok, ok." They went somewhere away from the crowd.  
  
~~~~~Nearby Lake~~~~~(but still at the carnival)  
  
"Why do you always have to spoil the fun?" She made a fake upset face.  
  
"Sakura do you have to make faces every time?" He( in case u don't know, Syaoran ok) smiled and nudged her head a little with his forehead. This made Sakura dip her nose a little into her ice-cream but she did not notice. Syaoran started to laugh. She looked like Rudolph the reindeer except with a white nose and more KAWAII.  
  
"What's so funny? Are you laughing at me Syaoran?"  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean smart guy."  
  
"There's some ice-cream on your nose." She tried to use her tongue to lick it off her nose but she wasn't able to reach it. "Here let me reach it." He moved forward towards her and lick it off. Sakura giggled and push Syaoran away gently. He pulled her back.(He finished his ice-cream already ^_^ )  
  
Sakura used her cone to dab some ice-cream onto his nose too.(KAWAII!!!) "Hey what was that for?" She played around with him a lot and he never got angry ONCE! (INCREDIBLE!)Well actually so far.  
  
"That was for laughing at me earlier on." He moved forward to rub his nose against hers.  
  
"Syaoran, you always like to bully little old me." She put on her innocent face and lick her boyfriend's nose.(obviously) "Now are you going to help me also?"  
  
"Ile," she hit his chest playfully, "Naw just kidding." He used his lips to wipe away the mess and lick his lips. "Delicious!"  
  
"The ice-cream or me?" she loved the way he would tease her and she would question his teasing.  
  
"You know that it's you."(What a flirt) He moved closer for his lips to meet hers.(Did I mention they had theirs hands around each other) She responded and returned him the passionate kiss. They broke away for air.  
  
"You always like to do that." They closed in for a second kiss and broke apart again.  
  
"Then why do you follow?" He smiled awaiting her answer as he brushed a lock of her auburn hair from her face.  
  
"Because I love to enjoy it with you." She made a quick kiss on his lips and smiled. "Now do you want to find the others ?"  
  
"Hai." Sakura made a fake disappointed look. "Now come on before I leave you here." He walked away, behind a running Sakura.  
  
They walked a little further until they spotted Touya and Nakuru and were pulled into the bushes. Sakura wanted to scream but someone was covering her mouth. She turned to see Izumi, Kimiko and Tomoyo shushing her. She turned again to see Syaoran giving Eriol WHAT'S-THE-BIG-IDEA look. She wanted to ask me why but Tomoyo pointed somewhere outside the bush with her camcorder blinking red(red light).  
  
~~~~~N+T~~~~~  
  
It was later at night and the number of people at the carnival reduced.  
  
"Those guys aren't purposely getting away from us, are they?" He raised an eyebrow at the girl who looked confused and said something which actually makes sense.  
  
"Maybe you are right. I mean they just suddenly disappeared leaving us two alone." His voice softened at the thought. He didn't notice Nakuru was blushing crimson red. It was a while before they snapped back into reality.  
  
"Em..Touya," he lifted his head to look at her, "Promise not to get angry ok?" She stopped and look into his eyes with that innocent look. "Promise?"  
  
"Hey I promised just now already." He stared into those eyes hypnotized.  
  
"Did you know that Sakura and Syaoran are together?" She bit her lip on what she said with a ting of nervousness in her.  
  
"I guess so." Nakuru seemed surprised at how well he answered it. She decided to go deeper if possible.  
  
"Then Touya why do you always starts fights with that cutie Syaoran when he's around Sakura?" Touya took deep breaths slowly trying not to make it noticeable.  
  
~~~~~In the Bushes~~~~~  
  
"AHHHH WHAT DOES SHE THINK SHE'S DOING?" Sakura tried to struggle out of Tomoyo's grasp but failed. It was more harder for retraining Syaoran under the control of two teenage girls and a 5th grader who he despise dearly.  
  
"Can you two just cool it?" Eriol whispered harshly.  
  
"Oh come on guys let's find out what he is going to say..." Tomoyo stated when she was cut off by a strong teenage male voice.  
  
"About what the hell you guys are doing." He finished. Everyone turned to see some movement n the bushes and a Touya with an annoyed look emerged. Behind him was pleasant Nakuru have trouble brushing through. Touya turned and gave her a hand as he lifted her up to her feet. Everyone just paused in their positions until someone gave a laugh.  
  
Syaoran stepped back to reality, with energy tried to shake them off or at least out of their hold. Sakura was immediately let go of and pushed towards Touya to explain.  
  
"Hehehe.well Touya hi." He gave her the stern look. "You see I have absolutely nothing to do with this." She waved her hands quickly, turned around and pushed Tomoyo forward with her camcorder. "It was her idea and she dragged me into this, honest." He almost lost his temper but looked at Nakuru with the concerned look, he remember the promise he made with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Touya why are you always so short-tempered?"  
  
"I am not short-tempered now where are those weasels anyway."  
  
"Touya, tsk, tsk. And you called that not being short-tempered. Can you at least promised me that you will get angry until tomorrow ?" Nakuru was practically begging.  
  
"Alright, alright." He waved his hand they walked on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let's just go home." He managed to mouth out nicely without yelling with rage. Everyone sighed in relief. The trio released Syaoran who was now massaging his over bend shoulders.  
  
"Touya, Izumi and I are going that way so bye."  
  
"Bye girls. Oh Touya can I stay a bit longer please." He examined her closely.  
  
"Alright bye then." He turned and stopped. "Remember Gaki to bring my sister home safe."  
  
"You know I will." Touya nodded and went ahead.  
  
"Bye guys Eriol's walking me home."  
  
"K see ya." Sakura and Syaoran headed off somewhere away from her scary brother.  
  
~~~~~S+S~~~~~  
  
"Jeez Sakura can your brother get any worst?" Sakura started giggling. "What is it?"  
  
"Oh nothing I was just wondering why Touya would bother to help her stand up, keep his promise and when he started to get angry, he had his eyes on Nakuru's sweet face with pity."  
  
"Touya!..Pity! You must be kidding Touya the one always in the way of our relationship."  
  
"Syaoran! Humph." She purposely and very painfully(and I do mean VERY!!!) hit him hard on his upper right arm. "He's my brother you know. And you didn't have too be so sarcastic that you seemed so real."  
  
He gave her a kiss on her cheek as apology. "You always do that." She stated blushing. "You said you enjoyed it." "OWW!"  
  
~~~~~Alright Back to N+T ~~~~~  
  
*Touya's POV*  
  
We were walking home silently and I was hoping she won't try to start a conversation with, "Touya why didn't you lose your temper back there?" I felt like falling over. I'll try not to answer her. "Touya did you heard what I said?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." I said proudly not trying to face her. Then I heard her giggling. "Why are you laughing?"  
  
"I was not laughing. I was giggling." She stated like a spoiled child. And to think she grown out of her childish ways well nothing happens in a day.  
  
"No difference but were you anyways?" I was curious to find out why she was all giggly after long silence.  
  
"Oh it's just that you were so adorable when you neglected that question." She blushed and started to laugh again. I didn't know what I was going to say or how to respond but like instinct I acted right away.  
  
"That's not funny you know it's you who are the funny one. You're the one acted like a child just now." They both blushed. "Well there you go bye." I was just about to turned around to walk away when she called me.  
  
"Em..Touya thanks for walking me home and keeping your promise." My eyes began to widen.  
  
"You knew and you still questioned me." I look at her calming my temper and relaxed.  
  
"I guess cost you look so cute when you can't answer well see ya." I saw her turn and run towards the entrance of the house and closed the door shut.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
AN: So does this chappie sucks? Sorry E+T fans a little less moment than more. Please forgive me and I have a new fic coming soon. 


	4. The New Guy

The new guy  
  
Summary: Touya hates Nakuru but Nakuru loves Touya. Sakura and Tomoyo decided to play matchmakers dragging their boyfriends in the picture. Invitation to festivals, new restaurants and what so ever includes both of them alone at a point in time. Will they ever get together....  
  
AN: Jealousy will be present in this chapter. The heat will rise between the new guy with Nakuru and Touya. You didn't think I would let them get together so easily did ya? And end up as a married couple with a flick of my finger. No way is it going to be easy. Oh but most likely a lot of funny parts.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
The next school day Nakuru was walking to school with a smile on her face. She spent a very good weekend and sense something good happening that day.  
  
"NAKURU!!!" Nakuru stopped and turned around. She saw her friends approaching her fast.maybe too fast. Nakuru started to back off but to no avail, Kimiko and Izumi pounced on her.  
  
"Ahh get off me!" Nakuru was struggling to get the girls off her. They just giggled and smiled.  
  
"We can't do that until you tell us what happened after the carnival." They continued to giggle. Nakuru smirked and she disappeared from under them and appeared standing in front of them as the fell to the cemented road.  
  
"Hey no fair! We were only sitting on you." Kimiko whined playfully.  
  
Nakuru raised an eyebrow. "And you call that fair?"  
  
"You didn't even warn us." Izumi whined.  
  
"I did but you didn't seem to take it."  
  
"You are so gonna get it." Nakuru saw them getting up and she started to run away, squealing. Her friends chased after her squealing too and sending playful warnings. They ran all the way to school. As Nakuru ran through the school gates, she made a sharp turn and hide beside the gates. After a while waiting, Kimiko and Izumi stopped by the gates.  
  
"Where did she go?"  
  
"Don't sweat it Kimiko, she's probably around her somewhere," They scanned the area and squealed. Nakuru quickly made a run for it. She glanced behind the find Kimiko and Izumi hot on her trail.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
*Nakuru's POV*  
  
"Oof!" I stumbled backwards and landed on the grass on my bum. I looked up and knew that the guy with jet black hair and silver eyes was the one I bumped into.  
  
"Gotcha!!!" I turned around only to find my self at the bottom of the dog pile again. "So do you give?"  
  
"Ok, ok I give now get of me." They giggled as they descended from me.  
  
"Here let me give you a hand." I raised my head to face the guy I bumped into earlier. I gladly took his hand seeing that he was only helping me.  
  
"Thanks and sorry for bumping into you. I was only being chased by my crazy friends. Hehehe." I scratched head.  
  
"And crazy we are." They acted goofy which made him chuckled.  
  
"By the way I'm Tai Ogami."(I know it stinks but help me here)  
  
"Nakuru Akizuki" I introduced.  
  
"And I'm Kimiko Meshiko." "And I'm Izumi Shi."  
  
"And you guys got to go before your boyfriends get the wrong idea." I pushed them out of the conversation as they bid their byes to us and hurried to meet their boyfriends.  
  
I noticed Tai smiling at me. "In a hurry to get rid of your friends are we?"  
  
I laughed. "I just think they go a little over board sometimes. So you must be new here since I never seen you around before."  
  
"Yup. I just got here so do you mind accompanying me to find the office?"  
  
I shook me head. "No I don't mind at all. I have a lot of free time."  
  
I walked beside him to the office. I realized he had a great sense of humor and personality.  
  
In the office  
  
"Tai Ogami here is your schedule and you should have someone show you around the school." I observed him waved his hands.  
  
"Don't worry. Nakuru can help me out, won't you?" I was glad. No one has ever asked me to be their guide judging on how crazy I am.  
  
I did not know how to react except to smiled and accept it. The principle, Mrs. Wong, looked at me and agreed. "Ok so Nakuru Akizuki will miss her first two lessons to show you around the school."  
  
"Fine with me, let's go Nakuru." He stood up. Gave me his hand for help. I took it smiling.  
  
"Before you go, please decide which after school activities you are going to join. That is all." We walked to the door. We opened the door to allow me to exit first before he did. 'What a gentleman!'  
  
"So what after school activities are you joining?" I asked eagerly wanting to know more about this Tai.  
  
"I was thinking about joining soccer what do you think? Do you think I can make it?" I smiled at him with confidence.  
  
"I know you can even though I never seen you play before." I managed to get away from his hit but I did not miss his second hit on my head.(Of course for playing around only)  
  
"Hey that hurt." I punched him back but it did not take any affect on him. He laughed when I pouted. 'He likes me as a good friend.' "Ok you had your fun now give me that." I snatched the paper from his left hand, surprising him.  
  
"No fair." I stuck my tongue out and he returned the gesture which made me laugh. I concentrated my attention on his schedule. "Interesting.You can be serious when you want to."  
  
"Alright stop the teasing and let's get on with the tour. Another thing you have three of the same classes as me, phys ed, English and history" We hi- five each other before carrying on with the school tour.  
  
*Touya's POV*  
  
"And so the variables here are referring to ...." I sat there in the back listening the teacher's boring lecture. My elbow was on the desk with my head supported by my hand. I almost went to dreamland if it wasn't for.  
  
"Touya wake up." Yukito whispered to me after he shook my table. I drowsily woke up from five seconds of sleep. I knew I gotta freshen up if I don't wanna get caught like always. I raised my hand.  
  
"Yes Kinomoto?" The teacher turned her attention to me. She lowered her glasses to study her objective. Me.  
  
"May I be excuse?" The teacher stared intensely at me like I was an alien. Nod. Time to make my get away. I got up from my seat and exited the classroom. After five minutes of walking in the hallway I saw Nakuru with some guy.  
  
"Hey that hurt." Nakuru punched him back but it did not take any affect on him. He laughed when she pouted. "Ok you had your fun now give me that." She snatched the paper from his left hand, surprising him.  
  
"No fair." She stuck her tongue out and he returned the gesture which made her laugh. She concentrated her attention on his schedule. "Interesting.You can be serious when you want to."  
  
"Alright stop the teasing and let's get on with the tour. Another thing. You have the same classes as me." They hi-five each other before carrying on.  
  
"First thing, your locker number 127. Wow your only two lockers away from me."  
  
"This is great news now I can pay a visit any time I want." He walked in front of her before patting her head. I perceived her pout and playfully push him. He stumbled forward. "No fair." Nakuru screamed as she ran for her life away from THAT guy chasing after her.  
  
I felt weird when I witness Nakuru having fun with this guy, laughing all the way. Probably worried for her safety. Wait. Since when did I start to care for her? Humph. I walked away from the scene, heading for the washroom.  
  
Not long after I freshen up, emerging from the washroom. Did I bumped into a brunette girl. My reflexes were fast as before I knew it, her hand was in mine. During the time I was so intense I did not know I was blushing until I did realize was when I ordered myself to discontinue this blushing scene.  
  
Her skin was really soft. She was really easy to hold onto. "Eh. thanks Touya but I think I'm slipping." It then dawn to me that the friction below the soles of her feet were decreasing and ascending in between mine. Nakuru's legs slipped in between mine, her bum on the ground but still holding my hand. With a strong grip she pulled me to the ground with her. I shut my eyes on my fall.  
  
*Nakuru's POV*  
  
I accidentally pulled Touya to the ground. I shut my eyes tight. I suddenly felt his weight on my body. I opened my eyes to blink into his dreamy eyes. Our faces were less than an inch apart. It did not bother me. I stared into his eyes. Traumatized most likely. OOHH the feeling was melting me inside. His masculine chest was laying flat against my BREASTS?! The blush button was switched on inside of me.  
  
I felt his weight jerking off my body. I guessed he felt uncomfortable leaning against me. (Breasts is the keyword) He pushed himself on the ground. I, reluctant and disappointed, help myself up. I dusted my uniform.  
  
"Sorry about that." I heard him muttered. I stopped brushing dirt off my skirt and stared at him. I could only smile.  
  
"It's ok and I'm sorry for earlier. I been bumping into people quite a lot lately." I cheerfully said closing the tension between us, scratching the back of my head. He chuckled.  
  
"You were always the clumsy one."  
  
"Hey!" I pouted. My arms were straightened with my fists facing downwards. My butt was jutting out. Reminder: I was facing him not my butt. He just laughed.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were showing the new guy around." I stared at him processing what he said. I return to my original composure.  
  
"Oh he is in the washroom. You know he is an ok guy. I will introduce you to him and him to you later." I beamed. Out of the blue he patted me head.  
  
"That's a good girl." I gave him the sour look which made him laugh.  
  
"Why do people love to tease me a lot?"  
  
"Well that's easy. Cause you are easy to tease." I turned my head and so did Touya. Tai walked up to us.  
  
"Hey Tai!" I waved my hand at him. I spin around to face Touya. "Touya, Tai Ogami. Tai, Touya Kinomoto." I noticed Touya hesitating but  
  
"Nice to meet 'cha." Tai greeted him. I smiled at him ever so cheerfully. I don't know what makes him such a great guy.  
  
'I could not say the same to you' I glared at Touya.  
  
'Touya. His a new student trying to fit in. The least you could do is be nice to him.' Touya eyed him.  
  
"Same here pal." Touya said gladly or was trying to sound glad. He can't hide anything from me. It's the truth. I know Touya very well and.. I can read his thoughts! Hehehe!  
  
"Tai we better hurry and finish touring the school or you will get lost trying to find your classes." I waved my fingered at him.  
  
"I won't be lost cause we both are in the same classes and I can follow you everywhere." He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me in till our shoulders were beside each other. I was clueless but I just smiled.  
  
"See ya Touya." I waved my hand and so did Tai. We spun around to walked to the opposite direction.  
  
'And Touya, you're in trouble with the teacher. Ta-ta.'  
  
*Touya's POV*  
  
'And Touya, you're in trouble with the teacher. Ta-ta.' I stared blankly at her back as she round the corner with that Tai guy next to her. I don't like that guy at all.  
  
~~~~~Back in the Classroom~~~~~  
  
"Kinomoto where were you?!" I laid my hand on the teacher's desk. Only to lean on it. I shrugged.  
  
"In school." I calmly stated.  
  
"Yes I know in school but where?!" She practically shouted at me.  
  
I smirked. "Now Miss Chng I don't think you want to know at all." I swear I saw steam escape her ears.  
  
"Now listen here Kinomoto. Did you know you missed practically most of my lesson except for the last five minutes?" I shrugged.  
  
"I knew." I saw her looking all red like a volcano was ready to explode. Scary looking. More Scarier than the kaijuu herself. Surprisingly well not really, she inhaled and exhaled trying to cool down her hot temper. That's right cool down! Cool down.  
  
"Alright Kinomoto since this is your first time, and last I hope, I will let you off with a warning but next time." She raised her finger in my face.  
  
'You won't be so lucky.' I finished in my thoughts. She says the same thing all the time to everyone. I didn't mind say it out loud but I was in a hurry and I had no time to waste my time pissing off this teacher.  
  
"You won't be so lucky." She waved her index finger in my face. I mumbled a sorry and exited the classroom. Yukito was waiting for me outside.  
  
"So she didn't explode on you yet." Rolling my eyes I saw her heading for her locker and not far behind was.  
  
"That jerk." I mumbled but I should of known Yukito heard. I felt his eyes staring into my hatred eyes.  
  
"Whose that guy?" I glanced at him. I grunted and walked away. "Hey Touya wait." I stopped and set sights on him. I sighed.  
  
"Come on I'll tell you on the way." We walked out of sight.  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
They walked out of sight. Little did they expect two hyperactive girls giggling all the way to Touya's locker.  
  
~~~~~Under a shady tree~~~~~  
  
"So Tai is his name?" Touya nodded. There was a barely unnoticeable twinkle in Yukito's eyes.  
  
"So you think he's hitting on her. But they were fooling around, I'm sure he didn't mean it." Touya gazed away from his best friend, aggravated from his comment.  
  
"That's what you think but I think he's a jerk. Picking an innocent girl for his girlfriend. I bet if she was taken he would still hit on her." He snorted.  
  
"Ooh look who's jealous." Kimiko jumped out of the tree, startling Touya and Yukito, a bit.  
  
"I think Touya really like like Nakuru." Izumi swung from a branch upside down. The two girls giggled in union.  
  
Touya growled trying to control his temper. "Will you two stop it! I do not like like her! I'm just being a caring friend!" Everyone had the 'don't bother' look in their eyes. They were quite used to Touya flaring-up all of a sudden.  
  
"And since when did you started to care about her, hmm?" Touya gazed to his right. There was Izumi leaning against his shoulder with a smirk upon her lips.  
  
"And if you said someone was hitting on her, then wouldn't it be a good thing she finally has a boyfriend?" Touya turn to his left, Kimiko leaned against his other shoulder with a dreamy smile. "Of course." Her dreamy smile changed into an evil one.  
  
"There could be another reason." Izumi followed.  
  
Touya folded his arms with a grumpy expression. "Like what."  
  
"Like." The evil twins said union.( The evil twins part is just a joke(",) )  
  
"You're jealous." Touya look up to the person who spoke. He did not know it would be Yukito answering. Besides it was not a female crazy voice answering.  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"Because she's pretty, cute, adorable, witty, confident, energetic, great personality, great sense of humor, high spirited and is really graceful." Kimiko answered as she ticked off each point of her fingers.  
  
"Don't forget the great legs, smooth skin, great smile, lovely eyes and perfect size busts." Izumi continued with pleasure. Sure enough they, including Yukito, noticed Touya blushing the whole way slowly but when Izumi mention bust, his face was more redder than the reddest tomato ever.  
  
"I think our job is done here." She whispered. "Come Kimiko we got things to do. Bye guys." Izumi dragged Kimiko somewhere.  
  
*Nakuru's POV*  
  
~~~~~Nakuru~~~~~  
  
I strolled through the school garden wandering where my friends gone. I even ask their boys and they were clueless as well.  
  
"Sigh" I just can't figure them out. First crazy then concern later encouraging next thing you know they are plotting something up their sleeves with the super schemer Tomoyo.  
  
I strolled further along the winding stone path. I suddenly paused in my position. I could not do anything but smile. There were two bluebirds playing with in the bird bath. It was really pleasant. Oh how cute their hugging each other. They must be a couple.  
  
"Hmm I wonder what it's like to be loved?" I rested my index finger on my chin. I continued to observe them. I begun to twirl around. "It must be a wonderful feeling." I mumbled to myself. I at last got dizzy and fell to the grassy ground. "I guess I should get going. I need to get some food." I patted my tummy, rewarding myself with a funny smile.  
  
~~~~~After Getting Some Food~~~~~  
  
A chicken burger is all I get. Jeez why don't they serve tastier food. Wait are those the duo?  
  
I squinted my eyes to get a better look. I was right it was them. Talking to Touya. What are they up to?  
  
I sat by a tree near my position waiting for them to depart for Touya. I'm going to get them for leaving me alone. I clenched my fists. I wonder what they are saying to him.  
  
I watched them from afar, waiting, waiting and waiting. Finally they made tracks towards me. Most likely not noticing me. That is so like them. I was under a shady tree and they could not see me from far. A great advantage.  
  
They were coming closer, closer, closer. "GOTCHA !" I descended from the branch of the tree. Before they knew it, I was piled on the both of them.  
  
"Hey what's the big idea?" Izumi squirmed under Kimiko as Kimiko struggled herself out. "Get off us!" I couldn't help but smirk.  
  
"On one condition, you guys must tell me why you left me stranded alone and what you said to Touya just now." I told my friends the hard way and later softened. "Understand?"  
  
"Yes! Yes! Now will you get off of us?! You're breaking my ribs! Ahh!" They yelled out. I smirked again before jumping off them.  
  
"Now explain." I demanded armed with my index finger.(magic)  
  
"First of all, we couldn't find so we decided to talk to Tomoyo and Tomoyo instructed us to insert something into Touya's locker." Izumi squealed out. Boy she doesn't feel down even after that.  
  
"And what about Touya's condition?"  
  
"Oh if you're worried about Touya's condition you don't need to worry. He's not sick and is really healthy excepts he blushes a lot but all in all he is A ok."  
  
*Wham*  
  
"That's not the answer I wanted you idiot!" My eyes were shut tight in irritation. I had a mallet in my hand.  
  
"Sorry!" Izumi's voice echoed behind me. Opening my eye, I met Izumi with a really huge bulge on the left sector of her head.  
  
"Wow Nakuru sure is scary. Good thing I was not the one." I don't know where I got it but I pointed a sword towards them.  
  
"Now start talking."(You know those red crosses to show whether a character is angry) could been seen right above her right eye.  
  
~~~~~After the explanation[(About five minutes)(They acted it out)] ~~~~~  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Yup. We did a pretty good job describing you didn't we."  
  
*Wham!**Wham!*  
  
"No it is definitely bad." I grabbed the back collar of their uniforms, dragging them to Touya's direction. "You guys had no right to do what you did so you're gonna apologize." As I neared him I started to feel weaker by the moment. No matter, I can't feel like this now.  
  
"TOUYA HELP US! NAKURU!"  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
"TOUYA HELP US! NAKURU!" Touya spun around, freezing in his poise.  
  
"Ok Yukito this seems too weird." Yukito laughed silently. Nakuru approached them. She tossed her friends to the grassy ground.  
  
"Now apologize." Nakuru ordered. (Now prepare for to most stupidest thing to happen)  
  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry oh mighty Nakuru!" They were apologizing to Nakuru and at the same time bowing down to her on each word they pronounce. Nakuru's face fell.  
  
"Not me you dimwits."  
  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry oh mighty Touya!" They apologized to Touya, at the same time bowing down to her on each word they pronounce. Nakuru dropped dead.( U know when they fall to the ground anime style)  
  
Chuckling came from a certain guy which didn't went overlooked by Akizuki. "What's so funny Touya?" she pouted in an anger way. Her hands were pulled straight down in fists. A really good cute effect for her if anyone seen it.  
  
"Nothing just that you look really cute when your angry." Touya pressed his finger against her nose point in a split second.  
  
For the first few seconds, confusion. The next, "Now listen here Touya." She poked his chest. "I am never cute when I'm angry." She continued the poking playfulness.(Well that's what I think) "Never was, never is, never will be. Get it." She stared sternly at his eyes with the mean pout look. (Reminder: stopped poking)  
  
"Why? Can't handle the truth?" He raised an eye brow, hands on hips. He sensed anger rising in her blood stream.  
  
"No! When I'm angry, I never am cute. I should always be taken serious. And that's a fact." Nakuru stomped her foot on the ground, hard. Her eyes shut close. Her arms were folded. She looked almost like a general if it wasn't for the uniform's miniskirt. But she did had the look.  
  
"Really? Then why am I not intimidated by your 'so called' anger neither am I taking you seriously?" It was clear. He was teasing her only she doesn't seem to perceive it. 'That is so like her.'  
  
"Because Mr. Smartass you are too thick-headed for anything to process into your head. And you are not listening to me." Nakuru commented.  
  
"I'm sorry." He cupped his ear. " I didn't get a word you said." A vein popped up her neck. Ready for a hit with clenched fists.  
  
"Impossible." Hearing this, he grinned.  
  
"Why, can't take the truth?" He patted her head.  
  
She smirked, confusing Touya. "No it's not that."  
  
*STOMP*  
  
"YYEEEOOOUU!!" He froze in his pose, silencing his pain. He looked at Nakuru. A victory smile and relieved anger was written all over her pleasured face.  
  
"It's where do I hit you?" She pulled down some skin below her left eye, stuck her tongue out, making fun of him. Making matters worst for her and better for him.  
  
Touya got on his feet. Before you knew it, "Huh? Hey Touya put me down! This isn't fair! Let me go!" Nakuru, tossed onto Touya's shoulder, struggled to free herself. Kicking and hitting did not help at all. 'Am I a sack?' Nakuru thought hopelessly.  
  
"Time for pay back."  
  
~~~~~The others~~~~~  
  
(Look I'm really out of actions so let's say they were watching the whole scene from: "Now apologize." Nakuru ordered. : to : "Time for pay back." : I'm gonna bracket the characters of each dialog ok? I you want actions then please do review me back. Got to keep me readers happy) (  
  
"Hohoho. This is extreme great footage not to be missed." (Tomoyo)  
  
"Yeah Tomoyo. At this rate I don't need to do you too much favors."(Sakura)  
  
"So true Sakura. They will be together in no time."(Izumi)  
  
"Hey Izumi they look like a good match, ne?" (Kimiko)  
  
"Look like? No. Are a good match." (Tomoyo)  
  
"Ya know there is this new guy who Touya described was hitting on her." (Yukito)  
  
"He's jealous too." (Izumi and Kimiko)  
  
"Sounds bad." (Sakura)  
  
"Bad? It's good. Ok out with the story." (Tomoyo)  
  
AN: Hey this is as far as I go. I know I said at the beginning there would be jealousy parts but most likely a lot of funny parts, right. I'm sorry if this one sucks. Maybe I should write a chapter where Touya catches Nakuru in a weird position and misunderstands. Do you think it will be good? 


	5. And So Begins the Friction

And So Begins the Friction

**Summary: **Touya hates Nakuru but Nakuru loves Touya. Sakura and Tomoyo decided to play matchmakers dragging their boyfriends in the picture. Invitation to festivals, new restaurants and what so ever includes both of them alone at a point in time. Will they ever get together....  
  
****

**AN:** Sori 4 the long update but bear with me. In this chapter Nakuru befriends Tai in a good way and Touya still has a total bad feeling and… well you will know what will happen in the story. And no this will not be the last chapter. It will probably be ten or twelve chapters long.

~~~~~***~~~~~

The auburn headed girl dropped the pencil onto the desk as she got up. Exhaustedly she huffed, collapsing on her bed. Eyes closed. Relaxing with silence to fill her ears. Or silence would be able to fill her ears if a certain clow guardian would quit yelling and cheering himself on about his video game.

"Oh yeah! I'm so good! You're toast for sure! Take that! Grrr! Oh Yeah!" He cheered himself on. He was totally in a trance with the screen that he cease to hear Sakura's yelling. She beat the bed with clenched fists for support to stand up and strangle the little guardian.

"KERO HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU TO KEEP SHUT IT!!!" Kero paused the game quickly, finally hearing his mistress and turned around. His eyes widened seeing by an unpleasant scene. Danger was approaching him and it wasn't any sort of fatal one, no. Just a hurtful and painful one. He cried for help as he jumped up to dodge his mistress' attack.

Sakura fell onto the floor but quickly targeted the flying Kero with her anger-filled emerald orbs. She made a hasty jump to cage onto him, her efforts prove futile. And so on, she went on pouncing onto the cheating-punishment-by-flying-away guardian. Never once noticing the racket they're making, okay maybe a bit. 

The door slowly creaked opened which went overlooked by the loud-trouble makers. The black-headed brother's sweat dropped supported with a hypocritic smile from his silver-haired friend.

"Maybe we should just leave them to their fun." The hypocrite suggested, grinning trying to light up he mood, in a good way not in a totally wild way like the said-two thrashing about the quarters. 

His friend stared oddly at his friend then directed his gaze towards the situation. Sakura had just caught Kero and was currently have a wrestling match with him with high attempts of strangling him. He raised his index finger to guide his peculiar friend. "You. Call that. FUN. Yukito I think you been living in a totally different world cause in my book this is more of a fight than having fun."

"Hai. Demo they are not intentionally killing each other right?" Yukito retorted. Touya snorted, folding his arms and leaning against the door frame. "Think again." Both older teens averted their gaze, awaiting for the noisy duo to finish up .

~~~~~The Other Side~~~~~

The brunette crouched stealthily through the hallways. Her hand above her eyes, scanning the area for something, or someone, I don't know go figure. Standing up, strains of her hair were released from the ponytail behind, framing her face and some even disturbing her eyesight. She paused and wrinkled her nose, obviously annoyed but a cute sight to behold. She tried to blow her hair up, she did not succeed. Reluctantly she used her delicate finger to push them behind her ears. 

Glancing around the possible areas that could be seen, she wondered where was it, he or her.(Go figure) "Mou!" She cried out and pouted ever so cute once again. She placed her hand on her hip, parting her leg from the other for proper support.

The telephone rang, diverting her attention to it. She made an attempt to answer it. "Konichiwa!" She answered in her genki way. 

"Hello? Who is this?" Nakuru pouted at the phone from a distance, annoyed thinking the receiver was the person. Shouldn't the called person ask that question? 

"Hello I think I should be asking you that. WHO are you?" Emphasizing the word 'who'. She could just imagine his sweat dropping at her sudden sarcasm.

"Gomen. Name's Tai. I'm looking for Nakuru demo if she's not in. Never Mind."

"Baaaakaaa!" Nakuru named him before he could hang up. Definitely not in the mood to say 'wait!'. " You called to ask but can't even recognize my voice. Ba~ka!"

"Eh? Nakuru?" Tai replied puzzled you could tell by his questioning tone. Nakuru didn't resist the urge to roll her eyes. _What an idiot._

"Duh? The one and only who even bother talking to an idiot." Announcing herself, not helping but thinking that his stupidity was leading this conversation to comedy. As much as she tried, her efforts to suppress her laughter were futile.

"Oie who's a baka? I just didn't recognized you with that tone. It sounded like you had a rough day." Nakuru once again roll her eyes took as time took its process.

"Well ya! If you absolutely adore making sweet stuff for someone and in the end that someone always tries to runaway that I have been looking for over three hours for a taste. Well ya I think I had a rough day." She though back to the recent events. Then a question popped in her head. "Why did cha call me anyway?"

"Well basically I have nothing to do tonight and my friends are busy so how bout it? We hang out tonight?" He asked as a friend. Nakuru thought.

"Oh could hold for a sec." Before awaiting a reply, she ran to look for her master. She returned while stealing a few gasps of breathes, here and there.

"Man, Nakuru. I been waiting for so long and you said to wait for a sec. Man that's not even close to a minute." Nakuru pouted with her shoulders raised.

"Tai! Why must you complain so much? I was only checking to see if it was ok." She stuck her tongue out even though he couldn't see it.

"So that's it. Why didn't you say before."

"H-e-l-l-o! You complained even before I said anything more than a simple plain hello." She quesed that comment/insult into his head, waving her hand for a bit of an exaggeration.

"Okay, okay I'm wrong. So meet you at your house?" She bit her lip.

"Better not." She addressed. Thinking how dangerous it would be for a human to go anyway near this house. "How bout we meet at Penguin Park!" She stated rather than suggested.

"Alright that's fine with me. Around three?" The brunette raised an eyebrow.. Glancing at the clock she realized that's only about an half an hour's time. Well whatever as long as I'm quick that would be just fine and not peachy.

"Okay ja ne." She placed the receiver back, smiling as she thought back to their conversation. Suddenly one of her many thoughts confused her. "Hey wait a sec." Her features jumbled looking quite puzzled Nakuru. "How did he get my number in the first place.

The phone rang again, breaking her thoughts. "Hello!" she greeted optimistically, hugging the phone to her ear.

"Nakuru just the person I need. You're an expert at taming guardian beasts right? Then minding doing a favor cause I can't seem to concentrate with all the noise his making…" Before the non-stop talking and stressed out Clow mistress could continue, Nakuru shouted at the phone.

"MATTE!!!" One could hear the stressing silence followed by a 'hoe'. The brunette breathed in deeply and exhaled. _What is it with people raiding on their complaints on me. Is this day turning out to be bad or what?_

"Sakura-chan sorry. I'll be out today and I would be busy till night probably."

"Oh." A streak of interest made its way into her voice. "With who?" The question struck.

"Just a new friend and besides………what's with that sneaky voice of yours?" The guardian countered.

"Just wandering if it's a guy that's all. Curiousity won't hurt me unless I'm a cat." Stating it in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Humph. If you're wandering, he's meeting me at Penguin Park so there won't be problems if he ever comes here." The impatient brunette answered her young friend.

"Yeah okay. I'll leave at that, but I'm warning you to be careful." Nakuru could imagine her friend pointing a finger at her with assurance that there was bound to be something else more than a friendly outing. At this Nakuru couldn't help but scowl even though it seemed that wasn't like her.

"You can be damn irritating sometimes."

"Ah I see some of my brother's instincts have rubbed off on you." Hearing some laughter.

"Haha very funny now good-bye." She slammed the phone down after the comment, pouting at the people who called. She hurried over to her room and slammed the door. _What to wear?_

She took a brief look at her wardrobe and quickly decided on the tight fitting, white, long sleeve shirt with a combination of a red skirt with the name 'Nakuru' embedded in several jewels at the left corner of the skirt. She threw it across her bed taking a towel entering the shower. (Now I don't wanna go over board)

She came out with a towel wrapped around her body and her hair. Humming a sweet tone. She quickly wore her selected outfit and strolled over to her dresser. She brushed her hair for later braiding. She glanced at the cat-like clock in her room as she finished.

_Hmm it takes five minutes to reach the park._ She thought as she took her back pack and left the mysterious mansion called home.

~~~~~Kinomoto's House~~~~~

Sakura had just finished tying Kero in a bundle when a knock came at the door. She glanced up, abandoning her murderous looks. "Yo kaijuu, Yukito and I are bout to head to the library okay?" A sneak thought popped up in her devious mind. (I didn't know she had one)

"Hey onii-chan will you be going through Penguin Park?" She acquired, avoiding any hint of a plan in her voice.

"Ya, of course. It's the fastest to the library. Why do you ask?" _Think of something Sakura!_ She urged herself. Sakura made use of her eyes to direct Touya to Kero.

"I need you t get more nylon rope from the convenient store." She could feel Touya giving her the weird stare. Annoyed, she pouted. "Hey I need more for my project cause I already used it to stop this teddy bear from disturbing my peace." Kero, who heard that remark, started to squirm. "Hey I'm not a teddy bear." A muffled voice came.

Sakura just stuffed the bundled-up Kero under the pillow. Touya did the only thing he could do, allow his sweat to drop. "Oh okay, I will. But try to go a little easy with him okay? Ja ne!" Sakura heard footsteps making their way to the door that later slammed shut.

~~~~~Nakuru~~~~~

I happily skipped out of the house with some of the goodies I made in my bag. I wanted to give Tai a little taste of it. I took a quick glance at my watch. _Man, I'm gonna be late strolling to the park like this… Oh what the heck! Tai doesn't look like the type to be on time either. _

I smiled to myself, strolling down the road while the autumn wind try to undo my braids. I enjoyed the surrounding of flower petals falling and blown away with the flow of the wind. _This scenery looks so peaceful, so serene. Ohh I wish I could have this scenery all to myself. I closed my eyes to feel a bit of relaxation. I kept thinking about a certain someone. Too bad I didn't notice my fingers that later drifted to my lips as I pondered the question most people do. _When is my first kiss?_ _

I was totally out of touch with reality then that I accidentally bumped into someone. Sadly I was the one who fell back onto the ground. "Itai!" I pouted it as the latter turned around to face me. To my surprise, it was the very person I was thinking about. But I pretended to not notice him since I had my eyes close as I mended my aching butt.

"It hurts you know and I'm only a girl." I cried as I felt my pain fading away.

"Okay I'm sorry already, just stop your whining already." I peeked out of the corner of my eye to see Touya standing in front of me with Yukito beside him. Yukito extended a hand which I accepted though I was a bit disappointed Touya wasn't my helper and showed no interest to.

I grinned as I got up. "So both of you going somewhere?" I was glad that Yukito smiled back and responded to my obvious question.

"Yes, we were about to head to the library for a bit of study." Yukito replied, trying to bring up the spirits of his moody friend. I pouted when Touya didn't even smiled or gave a single snort or grunt or anything when I grinned or when Yukito prompted him to say something. 

_Guess its up to me._ I took out one of my sweet cookie which I baked the afternoon and was going to give Tai a taste of it. Hastily I stuffed it into his mouth. That caught him with surprise.

His first reaction was to spit it out, to my dismay. He continued to spit out more of the taste. "Ptui! That's too sweet!" he exclaimed. Upset that he didn't like my treats, I was more than happy to get a response from him.

I grinned it away as I bend down and stared at him upside-down. It really startled him. "Aah!" he jerked away from me but named my first. "Get away you freak!" I got up to avoid any damage from his sudden reaction. I puffed up my cheeks to show that I'm angry but not that angry.

"What?! What do you mean by freak?!" I pouted out the words. I was dead shock that he didn't apologize. Instead he just crossed his arms and stared weirdly at me.

"Freak as in you're weird and you don't even know that." He flatly stated, trying his best not to make it sound so personal. That's it! It was that moment that I changed into chibi mode.

"I'm not a freak you, you…" I scolded him as I hit his head with my chibi arms, finding it hard to get the right words out. But his head was more hard headed cause he acted like he didn't felt a thing and mechanically turned to face Yukito with a dead face. He raised his thumb at me, most likely directing Yukito to my attention. _Note to self remember to keep on hitting with all your chibi effort's worth._

 "How did we meet her again/" He inquired with his silver-haired friend. He laughed the thought away, thinking it was a really funny question. He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose to prevent any falling of them which will result to blurry eyesight if he does.

"Actually it's pretty simply. You paused momentarily and then Nakuru bumped into you, seemingly admiring the scenery, I guess." Yukito recalled all the events in a slow pace, within one breath. I also stopped my punishments and stared at Yukito, long and hard. I could feel his sweat dropping.

"Yo Nakuru!" Everyone turned their attention to the source of the voice. Too bad the black-headed victim didn't seem very pleased at his arrival.

**AN:** I so sorry that this chappy as good as you all want it to be. I was having a bad case of writer's block that's why, when you read the chappy the good parts mostly come from the ending. Give me a day and it'll be updated. If I don't meet the dateline you have every rite to that I stole Christmas and curse me too!__


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
Sorry minna-san if I made you all angry in anticipation. I am so sorry about it! I couldn't write the next chapter due to writer's block. And I had my exams too! Now it's the holidays I'll try to write a better quality one! But I can't assure you as I also have to work very hard cause my parents want me to get better than number one!  
  
I know what you all think! Excuses, excuses, excuses...But it's true no matter what so you can't change it. I'm still a student who's trying her best here, remember that! And for those who need the answer, I did not quit writing just yet!  
  
So now I am going to try to get the most enjoyable chapter for ya'll! And here ends the the note! 


End file.
